I Need Something
by Juxta
Summary: Kickstarting their 6-year delayed friendship, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy discover just how much they've missed out on. Can either boy get past their fear of prejudices to make this work, or will it fall to pieces before their very eyes? ASP/SM Slash
1. Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You Anyway

**AN:** This story will eventually include a male/male, that is_ homosexual_ relationship between Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. It will also include profanity as I swear like a sailor and my characters tend to as well. The way I write both these characters, along with any additional ones, is how I portray them and I realise that this may not be to everyone's tastes. If anything bothers you, please either private message me about it or stop reading. I don't want anybody to get unnecessarily offended.

This story is set around the beginning of October and should develop until it ends at Halloween. It may not be particularly fast paced, but I believe this is crucial to creating a storyline.

**Chapter 1:** Albus and Scorpius kick-start their six-year-delayed friendship.

* * *

><p><em>"'Cause I just found someone special, and that's really something special, If you knew me, nice to meet you anyway..."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You Anyway<strong>

Albus Potter sat in the deep set alcove of a window in the deserted charms corridor. Slumped back against the wall with one leg bent, his other swung beside him, sock-clad toes skimming the floor. His gaze was fixated on the glass panes beside him - slightly distorted in the corners, he noted - watching the clouds as they moved with ferocious speed across the sky, colliding and joining and parting again as they made their way in and out of his view. The wind was blowing a gale, whipping through the trees of the Forest mercilessly, a few browning leaves torn from their branches and blown across the grounds. Autumn was coming up fast, not that Al minded too much.

The thing that he _did_ mind was the weather. It wasn't the most friendly today, to put it lightly, which was precisely the reason for him being inside during a free period. For some reason unknown to him, Al had always been able to tell when a storm was going to break out, and judging by the ever darkening sky it looked like this was going to be a good one. On any other free period he'd usually be outside reading or walking, maybe a tea visit to the aged, but no less enthusiastic Rubeus Hagrid. However, messing around with drying and vanity spells before a lesson was bothersome and unnecessary.

He leant his head again the glass cradling his legs to his chest, the cool surface feeling wonderful on his forehead. It wasn't that he had a headache so to speak, but thinking as much and as analytically as Albus Potter did was enough to make anyone's head hurt every now and again.

**oo**

Scorpius Malfoy walked the near empty halls without much purpose, pausing now and then to exchange a hello with a fellow Gryffindor. Company was scarce as of current - something Scorpius wasn't all that used to - although he didn't much care for any at that moment. Well, none from his usual group of 'friends' anyhow. Sighing and changing direction for the umpteenth time that free period, he ran a hand through his already rather dishevelled hair.

Although rather glad to be alone at the present moment, Scorpius couldn't ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind begging him to find someone _worth_ talking to. It wasn't that he hated his friends, or thought himself superior to them, but if he was being honest with himself, none of them could be trusted with a secret, and less than half could participate in a decent conversation, no matter how small or insignificant it might have been.

Passing a small window he glanced out to the grounds below, wishing again that he could go and fly, refresh himself with the clear air, but if the increasingly darkening clouds were anything to go by flying was definitely not the best idea. The weather was malicious today, the wind whipping the castle walls with a ferocious force. Scorpius smiled humourlessly, thinking that the weather outside matched his current mood perfectly.

The blond sighed again as he turned into a seemingly empty corridor, traipsing along the stone floor with no real destination. It wasn't until he reached the end that he noticed a person sat in the window. His steps faltered slightly as he turned his head to glance at the figure to his left. One pale eyebrow arched curiously as he turned the rest of himself towards the other boy, watching for any indication that his presence was known. Albus Potter, Scorpius noticed. Another small sigh left his lips as he subconsciously took a few hesitant steps towards the brunet.

Scorpius wouldn't have said that they were friends. In fact, in the six years of being at Hogwarts the boys had barely spoken, aside from pleasantries and the occasional times they had been paired up in their class exercises.

Watching carefully, he moved closer to the seemingly unaware boy perched on the windowsill. Albus looked completely lost in a daydream, his eyes staring unblinkingly and unfocused out of the window. His body was still and his mind seemed to be almost absent from the world Scorpius was currently in. The Gryffindor approached him cautiously, not entirely sure whether he should disturb him from whatever thoughts he was lost in. Clearing his throat slightly he decided that any conversation that didn't involve several people swooning over his every word might be a welcome and positive change. He leant against the wall beside the alcove and with his eyebrow arched in question he broke the silence.

"Albus? Uh, you okay?"

**oo**

Al jerked in surprise, startled by the sudden intrusion of another's presence and a low voice bringing him out of his reverie. He blinked against the change in light, his eyes dry and blurred from staring, and looked up at the figure leaning against the wall in front of him. His eyebrows raised slightly as the face of Scorpius Malfoy came into focus. He faltered, open-mouthed, for just a moment before clearing his throat and looking down at his hands which proceeded to fumble with his jumper.

He wasn't entirely sure what made him feel so uneasy around Scorpius but it happened every time they were in a close proximity, which of course made any confrontation between them a little more difficult for Al than he let on. He knew it was silly; he had absolutely no reason to feel that way. Scorpius had never done a single thing to make him feel uncomfortable, nor did he have any reason to dislike the boy. Not that it was necessarily a feeling of dislike that made him feel this way. The more Al thought about how he felt, the more confused he became. The fact that here stood the boy that had too often plagued his thoughts made him a little edgy. Raising his eyes to his disturbance once again he managed a small smile as he answered.

"Absolutely, just thinking." After a short pause he added, "You?" His eyebrow raised slightly in question. He felt it only polite that he should ask. His mother had taught him that much at least.

He watched as Scorpius shifted slightly, clearly uneasy with the conversation - or the fact that he had disturbed Al's thinking time. Whichever it was. Al couldn't be sure. Scorpius' lips twitched into a small unsure smile which Al had to admit was rather strange. Scorpius always seemed like he was so sure of everything.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just bored, I suppose. I, uh, just thought I'd ask. You looked a bit... lost?"

Scorpius' small laugh sounded uncomfortable and Al started to wish the blond had just passed him by. It wasn't that he wanted him to leave, but seeing how uncomfortable Scorpius seemed to be didn't make Al feel comfortable either. Swinging himself round so that his back was against the window, Al crossed his legs as he played with a fraying thread on his jumper. He smiled to himself a little as he thought about Scorpius' comment. He supposed he had been a little lost in his thoughts, especially considering Scorpius had both managed to sneak up on him _and_ make him jump - both of which were usually impossible actions.

He contemplated the statement for a moment. A statement being what it was, considering it was true. He _had_ been daydreaming after all. It was happening a lot more often lately. If Al hadn't been so lost in his thoughts then Scorpius wouldn't have startled him and they probably wouldn't be having this awkward, albeit refreshing, conversation right now. He usually avoided situations like this at all costs.

His smile grew slightly. Even in his head he over analysed everything. Lily was right in saying that he thought too much.

Al snapped his head back up to look at Scorpius, realising that once again he'd been too busy thinking to answer a question. A smirk tugged at the corner of the blond's mouth, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I guess I was - _am_ - a little lost in thought. Boredom gets the best of all us I suppose. Especially when it's impossible to do anything interesting when you're idea of doing something interesting involves being outside. And there's no chance of that when there's a storm coming." He gestured to the window indicating the sky beyond and looked back down at the thread wrapped around his fingers. He was stumbling over his words and talking a lot more than he should have been comfortable with. Especially when their conversation apparently made Scorpius uncomfortable.

Concentrating hard on the loose thread, Al missed Scorpius' wide grin and soundless chuckle before he folded his arms and drew his lip between his teeth. Al found this particular habit of Scorpius' rather adorable. It made his hard set features soften ever so slightly and made him look much more approachable. He was sure that Scorpius didn't know he did it. Al, however, had noticed in their first ever class they had together - potions as it were - when Scorpius was concentrating particularly hard on preparing ingredients. Now, it was rare that Al failed to notice it. He didn't find this fact particularly important. It was merely an observation. Like many others he made. Raising his gaze as Scorpius spoke, Al caught the pink flesh being released before the words followed, his eyes tracing the movement before looking at Scorpius' face once again.

"I know what you mean. I really wanted to go flying but I think that would be a suicide mission right now."

Scorpius's words were mumbled as he looked distractedly out the window. He sighed, his smile fading, and slumped against the wall once again, now facing away from Al. Something was clearly bothering him, Al could sense that much. He just had absolutely no idea how to go about asking what that something was or how to even attempt to help. With Scorpius' attention elsewhere, Al chose this moment to study the blond. There was definitely a problem. The usually broad shoulders were slouched, his head hung, his expression was rather sullen and unguarded. This wasn't the demeanour Scorpius would usually display. He looked almost vulnerable. The thought made Al's insides clench a little. He'd never really felt the need to comfort someone that wasn't family before, but there was a first time for everything, he supposed.

Brought to his senses with a loud sigh from Scorpius, he tore his eyes away just in time for the other boy to turn towards him again. Clinging to his trusty jumper thread Al swallowed thickly and chewed his lip, a habit he had most probably developed from watching Scorpius do it all these years.

Silence hung in the air, but it was neither uncomfortable nor comfortable as Al stared fixedly at his hands, wishing he had something interesting to say. A soft chuckle from Scorpius broke the quiet, and Al looked up in confusion. Scorpius smiled, his confidence firmly back in place as his gaze lingered on what looked suspiciously like Al's crotch before flicking his steely grey eyes back to Al's face.

"I just noticed that you're not wearing any shoes."

He didn't take his observation any further and Al grinned in return, realising that he had his legs crossed and that was the reason for his misjudgement on where Scorpius was looking.

"I don't like shoes. But I don't like feet either so the socks stay on. My shoes are in my bag."

Grabbing the rucksack beside him, Al removed said shoes and slid them back on as he glanced at his watch.

"You know, it's almost time for Defence..."

He paused shortly before standing and facing the slightly taller boy in front of him. "Wanna walk there together?"

Scorpius seemed to consider this for a moment, lip firmly between teeth Al noted, before nodding in agreement, falling into step beside Al as they made their way to the marble staircases that would lead them down to the first floor.

Walking together was easy. Much easier than making coversation anyway. A few times Al would cast a sideways glance at Scorpius, and a few times he caught Scorpius doing the same to him. However, neither spoke as they descended the marble stairs, both boys nodding at passing housemates and both pointedly trying to ignore the confused looks and open stares sent their way.

Al supposed it _was_ quite odd that after six years of minimal contact he and Scorpius were walking to class together, seemingly friendly and on talking terms. He smiled hesitantly at Scorpius who had turned to look at him properly as they rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry that people are staring. I'm not entirely sure why they are, but I'm sorry anyway" Scorpius returned with his own apologetic smile.

"Well, you know, I don't think everybody in the school has actually got over the fact that our fathers are famous. It's ridiculous, but I'm used to stares Scorpius, there's no need for you to apologise. It's not something that worries me. I assume that it is just a shock for people to see us together..."

Al trailed off thoughtfully as they entered the first floor corridor, already bustling with students on their way to various classes. Passing a particularly large gathering of Hufflepuff third years, Scorpius slid behind Al as they sqeezed past, his hand lingering against Al's back so as not to be separated. This action made Al flush ever so slightly. Close proximity to someone he wasn't related to was rare. It was perfectly normal for him to get a bit hot under the collar.

"Hmm."

Scorpius' distracted response was low and very close to his ear as they pushed through the students and reached their classroom, the hot flush on Al's cheeks travelling to his neck as Scorpius' voice tickled the tiny hairs on his skin.

The rest of the sixth year Ravenclaws were gathered around the door, early for the lesson, which Al found a little amusing considering the Ravenclaws' 'nerdy' reputation. Quite a few of the Gryffindors lingered just behind them, chatting animatedly. Al shot Scorpius a fleeting glance as they reached the throng of students, suddenly feeling very self conscious about the two of them being seen together. However, if anybody thought anything of it they chose not to mention it. Both boys stood awkwardly, avoiding eachother's gaze as they waited.

All at once two hands concurrently reached out; one very freckled and belonging to Rose Weasley grabbed Al's hand, the other one long and elegant and belonging to the very pretty Elena Goldstein which clutched to Scorpius' arm tightly. Both boys were pulled away simultaneously, unable to say another word to each other even if they had wanted to.

In the sudden shifting of places and Rose's burst of speech, Al missed the elusive gaze Scorpius threw at him, his pale face displaying his troubled emotions as he was pulled against Elena and forced into conversation, just as the first low roll of thunder rumbled through the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncomfortably Slow

**AN:** This story will eventually include a male/male, that is_ homosexual_ relationship between Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. It will also include profanity as I swear like a sailor and my characters tend to as well. The way I write both these characters, along with any additional ones, is how I portray them and I realise that this may not be to everyone's tastes. If anything bothers you, please either private message me about it or stop reading. I don't want anybody to get unnecessarily offended.

This story is set around the beginning of October and should develop until it ends at Halloween. It may not be particularly fast paced, but I believe this is crucial to creating a storyline.

**Chapter 2:** Albus and Scorpius create a nice filler chapter as they look at each other over dinner and think about the past.

* * *

><p><em>Something's gotta change, I know I'm lucky in a lot of ways, so why do I want more than what I have?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Uncomfortably Slow<strong>

Dinner that evening was a roudy affair, as it was everyday. The storm raged on outside, increasing the volume inside the hall by half, but Scorpius had absolutely no intention of participating in any surrounding conversations. The years of being passed around like a prized possession were finally starting to take their toll. It wasn't like any of it was real. At least not to him it wasn't.

He knew he was lucky to have so many friends, so many people who cared about him, and he really did care about them too, but it just didn't feel _true_.

All these people only became interested in him once they realised he was a decent flyer and could achieve high grades. He guessed that maybe his appearance swayed their opinions a little too. Quidditch kept him fit and his body toned, and Elena had told him on many occasions that he really had grown into his chiseled features over the years. Not that Scorpius was vain in the slightest. He knew full well that if any of these factors failed him he'd be right back to where he started. Right back to being the scum they'd all assumed he'd be.

Thinking back to his first year would make him laugh bitterly every time and often caused anger to bubble viciously in his chest. He hadn't always had it this easy. It was this fact that made him resent his life so much. He knew he had it lucky now - hell, he was probably even one of the most popular guys at school - but Scorpius could never forget the past.

He remembered back to his first day at Hogwarts, standing with his parents on Platform 9 and 3/4. The three of them waited alone, conversing amongst themselves, while parents and children alike threw them disgusted glares and hate-filled stares. Some didn't even have the decency to lower their voices as they ran off their judgments as they passed by, heads together and fingers pointing.

Scorpius' mother and father did nothing, knowing how to ignore and dismiss both the looks and the harsh words and both very used to the negative attention. Scorpius on the other hand wasn't used to so much blatent and outward hate. He was, after all, only eleven years old, and his parents had done a rather fine job of keeping him out of the public eye thus far.

He recalled hiding timidly behind his fathers tall and steady figure, clutching his mother's hand tight enough to hurt, although she had said nothing as she patted his shoulder comfortingly.

The most clear memory of that day, and probably one Scorpius wouldn't forget, was of a small boy the same age as him. A shock of dark hair that stuck out at every angle, emerald green eyes that seemed to shine even through the clouds of smoke that hung in the air. Those green eyes had fixed on him steadily, curiously, and he couldn't help but return the gaze, equally mesmerised, just as curious. Just before the small dark-haired boy had been pulled towards the train by an eager red-headed girl, he had smiled. The first and only geniune smile Scorpius recieved from a stranger until he was well into his first year at Hogwarts.

To say people were shocked at his sorting placement was an understatement. Scorpius couldn't have been more proud, for both his and his father's sakes. The rest of Gryffindor house however were rather reluctant to welcome him with open arms.

Looking around him now Scorpius laughed quietly to himself, although it was dry and humourless. He was surrounded by a good majority of the Gryffindor sixth years, a few younger and older students too, but none of them were really paying him any mind as they laughed and chatted together loudly.

Often at meal times, he found himself the centre of attention, boys and girls alike left right and centre clinging on to his every word, glancing at him every now and them with dopey looks on their faces. It would be a lie to say that he disliked the attention, but pulling off an air of casual confidence every day was a strenuous task. He had worked hard to get people to like him, to see that his family's past actions had no effect on his person. Getting to where he was now had definitely not been easy.

But he shouldn't have to _try_ to entertain real friends, they should enjoy his company for what it was. Or so Scorpius had started thinking. He envied others, the way they made friends effortlessly, didn't have to be someone they were not.

Elena sat on his right hand side, her thigh touching his as she pressed close, her hand occasionally brushing his knee. Scorpius didn't take much notice of this. Elena had always been the closest to a real friend he'd had. Admittedly, he did trust her a little more than he did any one else, and she had proved reliable for a serious conversation now and again. However, most of the time Scorpius just felt like another of her accessories, slung on her arm like one of her designer handbags as she stalked through the halls, her dark curls bouncing around her shoulders, her sea foam eyes raking up and down the boys she passed.

As the years went by, the brunette had got increasingly shallow, having her fair share of casual flings with most of the deemed attractive boys in their year, as well as a few older blokes. She knew she could have anything she wanted, being as bold and outrageous as a Gryffindor should be. She had guys falling at her feet no matter how badly she treated them. Scorpius tried to stay out of that business, on more than one occasion nearly ending up as Elena's latest fuck buddy himself. They'd fooled around a little, but he'd always stopped things before they got too far. Befriending someone was one thing, having a relationship was another. Anything he could have with Elena wouldn't mean what he'd want it to.

Her hand was on his leg again, her long nails drawing lazy patterns on the inside of his thigh as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed at everything that came out of Eddie Finnigan's mouth. He was her lastest victim it seemed, but if the hand moving further and further up his leg was any indication, it most definitely wasn't anything serious.

The blond shifted, pulling himself away from her touch pointedly, his eyes lazily scanning the table opposite. They landed on his target, the dark messy hair standing out amongst a lot of blonde and red. His gaze lingered on Albus, casually watching him as he picked at his dinner.

_Tomorrow_, he decided.

Tomrrow he would give it a go. Something had been surprisingly refreshing about talking to Albus earlier that day and he was curious to where it would lead.

The idea of having a friend that wanted nothing from him apart from his company was deliciously tempting. He had no idea why he had never thought about it before. Albus was so different to everyone else. He always had been. Scorpius hadn't completely ignored the boy all these years. He just wished he'd had the guts to make friends with Potter when he'd had the chance. Something was telling him that this was a good idea. _Something_ was telling him that it was what he needed. He was glad that this monologue was only audible to him. Anyone would think his new found obsession with Albus a little strange.

Yes. Tomorrow, after Tranfiguration, they both had a free period. Maybe Scorpius could tempt Al to go for a little flying session.

**oo**

A sharp elbow to the ribs from his left startled Al from yet another daydream and he hissed at the girl sharply in response, his mood definitely not improving with a dig in the side.

"_What_, Melody?"

"Scorpius is looking at you."

Al rolled his eyes at Mel's sing-song tone and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius was indeed looking at him, studying him attentively, and rather obviously. However, as Al's eyes met the grey, Scorpius turned away, Al's perceptive eyes not missing the slight flush that graced his pale cheeks.

Al frowned slightly as a flash of lightening lit up the hall and a clap of thunder followed suit.

Aside from that afternoon, he hadn't spoken to Scorpius all that often in their time at Hogwarts. He guessed the opportunity was thwarted somewhat by the fact that he was a Potter and Scorpius was a Malfoy. Everyone knew of the stories from before and during the war, even his Uncle Ron had something against Scorpius, without much reason behind it besides "his dad's a bloody git".

It didn't seem to matter to many other people that Scorpius' dad had redeemed himself. Or that his grandmother had saved Al's dad's life, and in theory, the rest of the Wizarding world.

Personally, Al found it an utter shame that the prejudices still existed even now; for one thing Scorpius had been sorted into Gryffindor, something no Malfoy had actually achieved before. Even Al had to admit that_ that _came as a bit of a shock. Just like everyone else he assumed Scorpius would be placed in Slytherin, like the rest of his family. Although, Al was pretty convinced he would be put there too, thanks to James, and he had been very wrong about that too.

He remembered back to his first year, when he'd voiced his concerns to his dad as they stood next to the gleaming, scarlet train. He had been comforted somewhat by his dad's words but spent the rest of the time on the platform in his own little world, creating bad, worse and downright scary scenarios in his head. It was then that he spotted Scorpius.

Al, always the perceptive and analytical child, had studied Scorpius very closely all those years ago on Platform 9 and 3/4. He'd tuned out the words of his relatives, choosing instead to survey that small, pale, and very blond child that stood on the other side of the station.

He had noticed the timid nature the boy displayed and the way he'd stayed hidden behind his mother and father, leaving them only at the last minute to board the train and choosing to head to the very back carriage to sit alone. Al had found this strange, and a little upsetting, but couldn't tear himself away from his family to do much more than watch. Scorpius was soon forgotten as him and James chased a Chocolate Frog around the compartment they shared with Rose.

Yet Al had found and studied him once more as he'd made his way to the front of the hall to be sorted. Al could see straight through his act as he tilted his chin in determination and sat tall on the stool, and he did not miss the glimmer of relief that flashed in Scorpius' eyes as he was chosen for Gryffindor over Slytherin.

These last six years he'd studied from afar; watching, learning, analysing, like he did with everything he found fascinating. It was sure to say that he found Scorpius a very fascinating person indeed. He'd watched, in class after class that they shared, Scorpius grow from that timid child to what he was now, building up his walls and feigning confidence as he was approached and befriended by more and more people.

Malfoy was determined; Al could see that in the way he spent hours in the library finishing essays before they were even near due. His enthusiasm for his classes and the way he answered question after question, even if he wasn't sure he was correct. Al noticed the way his jaw set and his eyes glinted as he worked.

Scorpius had made it onto the Quidditch team with no trouble and landed himself a Chaser position. Al may not have had the same love for the sport but he could see how much Scorpius cherished it, and boy, was he good at it. Al often wondered if he'd even bother watching matches if it wasn't for James, Dom and Scorpius. The three of them worked together flawlessly in the air, scoring goal after goal and ensuring Gryffindor remained at the top of the board from third year onwards.

Over time he'd watched Scorpius blossom from a hard-working, avid Quidditch player to a popular and well-loved student. People started to see Scorpius for who he was trying to be, how admirable and talented he'd become. Scorpius was more popular than him, that was for sure. Not that Al had ever been concerned with his popularity. Scorpius' biggest rival was probably Jamie, but his brother's confidence and boastful attitude were real, unlike Malfoy's.

Glacing at his brother at the other end of the Gryffindor table, Al fell into his thoughts once again. He had always thought that Scorpius would have made a good Ravenclaw. He was witty, brilliantly clever, and there was something about him that just didn't fit in Gryffindor, although no matter how analytical he was, Al couldn't place that particular something. Maybe if Scorpius had been in Ravenclaw then they wouldn't be in this place right now. Or maybe Al was just looking too hard for something he wanted to see.

Perhaps if they had befriended each other all those years ago, just as Al had hoped when their eyes first connected across the platform, then he wouldn't be so confused about his feelings now.

Talking with Scorpius today, even if it were minimal, was rather nice. Surprisingly he'd enjoyed Malfoy's company a lot more than he did most peoples. Maybe now was the chance he had to make friends with Scorpius, like he should of years ago. If Scorpius wanted that of course. Al wasn't going to force a friendship on him. That would be silly, and rather embarrassing. Thinking about the blond this much was already pretty disconcerting.

Melody laughed, the sudden noise bringing Al back to the present, and he turned to face the girl beside him with a frown.

"Al, you're practically drooling in your food." A smirk pulled at her mouth and her sapphire eyes glistened knowingly. She was far too perceptive for her own good, although maybe that was why he could stand put up with her. He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Oh fuck off Mel. I was just thinking. You know how I get."

Al laughed, half-heartedly throwing a piece of bread at the smirking girl. Distracted by the mini food fight, Al didn't notice Scorpius' gaze on him once again, or the amused smile that graced his features as he observed the two fighting Ravenclaws. As Mel raised a hand full of spagetti above her head, Al held his hands up in surrender, not wanting a spagetti shampoo, and handed her a napkin.

Still laughing he glanced over at the Gryffindor table as he turned back to his dinner, focusing in on the boy of his previous musings once more. Scorpius had his head bowed, pushing his food around his plate absently as Elena leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The pale faced boy scrunched his nose and shook his head a little, grinning broadly.

Al smiled at the action. He founds himself curious to what it was that Elena had said before realising that he had absolutely no business wondering what Scorpius talked about with his friends. He tore his gaze away, thinking that he really should stop this whole staring at Scorpius habit. He had no idea why he was doing it. Something about Malfoy was confusing him and Al didn't ever enjoy being confused.

Focusing on Mel once more, he tried to involve himself in the conversation she was having with Rose. Heavy discussions of some lastest drama with some famous Wizard singer filled the air causng Al to sigh as he pushed his plate away. Trying to involve himself in _that_ conversation was a futile effort and his gaze slipped again to the table opposite, his brow furrowed.

This time he caught Scorpius watching him, and this time the blond didn't look away. Instead, he smiled. It was small and soft, but it was definitely there, and it was definitely only for him. Al felt a faint blush creep across his skin at the almost intimate gesture.

So, for all it was worth in the whole 'developing a friendship with Scorpius' idea, Al smiled back. That same soft smile he'd given that same boy six years ago across a smoke-filled platform named Nine and Three Quarters.


End file.
